It Was Supposed to be Just a Game
by Nightfire1023
Summary: You are Dare Jungles. You play a game with your friends only to find that it nit only saved your life, but also changed it forever. For the better, and for the worst. This was supposed to be just a game.


Itaclic is PesterLog

Bold is SpiritLog

* * *

 **ENTER NAME**

A text box floats above a tanned skinned girl with short, half shaven Blonde hair, and Dark violet eye. A mutation among her race.

Miss UnArtistic MCPlebian.

Was typed out onto the text box a moment later. The girl frowned.

 **TRY AGAIN**

Your name is Dare Jungles. You are 13 years old. You take wonder in all kinds of skills and it's your goal to master as many skills as you can. This is evident form the scattered hobbies around your room. You had a big room. Although you live in a pretty unusual place for a 13 year old it was home all the same.

 **Dare: Think about your unique home.**

The home is stationed in a very large tree in the California. A tree house. Your Aunt is a ranger in the surrounding forest and made this marvel of Architect. Your Aunt is also an artist of sorts. In fact, you can hear her making something in the craft room.

Dare: Look around your room.

The young girl looks around the room. In one corner stood a collection of instruments. In was your bed, with black sheets donned it with two pillows. Between the two corners were three bookshelves, filled with books. On the other side. One corner held a desk with a computer. Your phone sat on the edge, next to the mouse. In the other corner stood a chest. Between those two corner where varies items of hobbies. The door to my room was between the desk and chest. A window between the bed and collection of instruments. Posters of animated shows were scattered across the four walls. Your computer beeps, along with your phone next to it.

 **Check PersterChum**

You sit in you swirly chair and pulled up the chat. It was _turntechGodhead (TG)._ You pull up what he sent you.

 _turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering RustedStardust (RS)._

 _(TG): sup_

 _(TG): pls tell me you have that stupid game_

 _(TG): TT's been buggin me to play_

 _(RS): I do but My Aunt bought a copy earlier today._

 _(RS):_

 _(RS): Try EB._

 _(RS): He might Have it already._

 _(TG): man i was hoping_

 _(TG): ill try EB in a bit_

 _(TG): what modus do you use_

 _(RS): Shuffle_

 _(TG): I forget what does that one do_

 _(RS): The first Item I have will be on top, if I add another item, the occupied cards will shuffle themselves into a random order. This happens every time an item is Captchalouged or used._

 _(TG): cool i have hash map_

 _(RS): I didn't like that one that much, Shuffle is much easier with only little hassle._

 _(TG): have you allocated anything yet_

 _(RS): No Not yet._

 _(RS): I was going to think about it first._

 _(TG): well im off to bug EB_

 _turntechGodhead ceased pestering RustedStardust_

 **Dare: Look around room to find something to Allocate.**

Dare walked over to the drumset. She picked up a pair of drumstick and started rocking out. After five minutes of beating the drums, she stops.

 **Dare: Captchalouge drumsticks and continue search.**

The drumstick were added to your sylladex. Dare moved over to the chest and opens it.

 **Dare: Empty chest.**

You empty the chest. You pull out a whip that you stole from your Aunt, a purple, floppy stuff rabbit, marbles, and a pair of brown goggle with clear lens. You Captchalouge all of the items. With the additional four items in your sylladex, the 5 lavender cards shuffled. The order was goggled, drumsticks, rabbit, whip, and marbles.

 **Dare: Equip goggles and finish search.**

With the googles now resting on the your head you sylladex re-shuffles, this time it's rabbit, marbles, drum sticks, toy whip. You move out of your room. The house was decorated the works by both you and your Aunt. In the front room was your Aunt's latest creation... It was a a flop that she hasn't cleaned up yet. Broken pieces of wood and stone where in a pile by the bottom of the stairs. With a second glacne you could see some chains. You pick them up and captchalouge them all in one card, making one long chain.

 **Dare: Pick up game disc**

You pick up the copy of Sburb. you see that your Aunt screwed up and only got the client copy of the the game. You Allocate the chain to your strife deck under Chainkind. You go back up stairs and enter the disk into your computer. You notice that someone's Pestering you.

 **Dare: Check Pesterchum.**

 _tentacleTherapist (TT) started Pestering RustedStardust (RS)_

 _(TT): Hey, do you have the game yet?_

 _(RS): Yes._

 _(RS): I just started downloading the Client disk. My Aunt only bought that one, for some reason._

 _(TT): Great! I have both version, I'm starting a two play session with you and John._

 _(RS): Cool!_

 _(TT): A screen should of popped up. Just hit enter._

You hit enter and your screen turns white with a purple symbol and a loading bar. The Symbol changes during the loading. The background turning to a blue cloudy sky. As the loading went the background also changed colors, as well as becoming more distorted as the symbol stayed steady in it's change of shape and color. A moment later the title screen popped up.

 _(TT): I'm getting the feel for the game._

 _(TT): Using John's house of course._

 _(RS): Understandable._

 _(RS): Just don't touch my room._

 _(TT): We'll see._

You see a disjointed house shaped cursor move to the corner of you room, the wall the faces the outside. It was dragged passed the wall itself and suddenly my room was expanded.

 _(TT): I made room to mess with._

 _(RS): Cool can you make me a deck?_

 _(TT): I'm out of building grist. You'll have to get more._

 _(RS) I'll see What I can do._

I turned and watched as Rose put some things in the newly expanded corner by the chest. One was narrow the other was block-shaped with a tube like thing in the center and some kind of small screens. I heard a small thud on the roof of my room. The roof was flat. I saw the cursor come back and drag across the small patch in my ceiling. It disappeared. The railing from the front balcony, or what looked like part of it was brought in and extended upwards.

 _(TT): I made you a ladder to your roof by copying the railing outside. It saves the grist I got from deleting part of your roof._

 _(SR): Did You put something On the roof?_

 _(TT): Yes. Go check it out. Meanwhile I'm going figure this game out more using John._

 **Dare: Check what Rose did.**

You move up the ladder, onto the roof. You see a machine with a round platform on it and some kind of extendable arm. It seems you can't do anything with this thing yet. You move back down to your room to check out the other two machines. Back to the more blocked one, the one with the pipe. It was a wheel on it. You can feel something pushing up, hitting the lid of the pipe. You pull out your phone to see if Rose figured anything out.

 _tentacelTherapist (TT) has lost connection_

Welp. Nothing you can do about that. You think for a moment. Maybe you can hit it with something heavy to get the lid off. Only problem... your strong, but not that strong. Your phone beeped.

 _tentacelTherapist (TT) has lost connection_

 _(TT): Sorry about that. Let me open that for you._

 _(TT): I'm going to drop something heavy on it._

The courser left and came back with one of my Aunts more... dastardly marble sculptors. The courser dropped the sculptor on the lid. A flash of white came and went quickly. The Machine bouncy and glowed a nice purple color before the lid popped off add some kind of spirit, glowing thing flashing white and black with purple details. The little screen now showed a counter, counting down. It had 15 minutes slowly counting down.

 _(RS): What's this Counter for?_

 _(TT): I don't know yet but you seem to have more time then John does._

 _(TT): He has less the six minutes on his._

 _(RS): I wonder Why?_

 _(TT): The walk-throughs are terrible, lack of information and terrible writing._

 _(TT): John has one of these as well._

The courser put a card and the ground near me.

 _(TT): Try to figure out what it does while I dig for information._

 _(RS): Okay._

I put the phone in my pocket and picked up the card. It had holes punched into it and some kind of picture. You put the card in your sylladex and let it shuffle while your turn back to the machine you just opened.

 **Dare: Turn the wheel again.**

You turn the wheel and this time a purple cylinder pops out. You keep turning it and it seems like more keep coming. You pick them up and put them net to the other machine, at the moment these cylinders seem useless. You look at the other machine. It seems like the cylinders could fit into the round. It looks like you can put a card here. You look at your sylladex. The card was third down. You take out the top item, the drumsticks, and the cards shuffled. Luck was not on your side because now the card was at the bottom of your used cards. You put the sticks back in and this time the card made it on top. You pull it out and stick it into the machine. Three needles pop out of the top part. You put a cylinder into the space between two jutting parts. The machine moved and carved a tight squiggles that loosened in the middle before becoming tight again at the other end. Your put the totem, you'll call it, into your sylladex.

 **Dare: Find something to while waiting for Rose.**

You move out of your room and into the main hall. The flashing sprite followed me. You move to your Aunt's room. You've only been in there once before when you were younger. Her room was decorated with taxidermy heads of animals she's hunted in the surround forests and poster of Indiana Jones, a character in an action adventure movie. Near her bed was a picture of my late uncle. The sprite still followed me. Suddenly there was shaking. A head of a stag fell into my sprite. In a flash the sprite now showed the head of a male deer. My phone beeped with a notification from Pesterchum. It was Rose again.

 _(TT): John and I figured out what the timer's for._

 _(RS): Cool...So What are they For?_

 _(TT): It's the time you have until your area gets hit by a meteor._

 _(RS): Cool._

 _(RS): Wait..._

 _(RS): What?_

 _(TT): You have less then ten mintues before your's hits._

 _(RS): Man, that sucks._

 _(RS): Is john still Alive?_

 _(TT): Yes. it seem the apple from the totem transported his house to another plant._

 _(RS): Totem? You never really told me what these machines are._

 _(TT): You have to make the apple totem with the narrow machine, the Totem Lathe._

 _(RS): Okay, I already did that._

 _(TT): Your already better then John._

 _(TT): The you take it to that thing I put on the roof, the Alchemiter._

 _(RS): Okay, I'll head there now._

 _(RS): What about the Other one, the one In my Living room?_

 _(TT): That's called the Cruxtruder. it dispenses Cruxite Dowels. The colored cylinder thing._

 _(SR): So it's unlimited?_

 _(TT): It seems so, so far._

You put the phone away and head to the Alchemiter like Rose told you too. You re-enter your room and clime the latter.


End file.
